Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter, przez przyjaciół nazywana Maddie, jest córką Szalonego Kapelusznika, postaci z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów”. Chociaż jest zadowolona z historii, która jest jej pisana, popiera też marzenie swojej przyjaciółki Raven Queeno stworzeniu własnego przeznaczenia. Madeline pracuje w Herbaciarni Szalonego Kapelusznika (Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe) w Wiosce Book End (Village of Book End). Osobowość Madeline jest żywiołowa, energiczna i bardzo przyjacielska. Generalnie, interpretuje rzeczy bardziej pozytywnie, niż są one w rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi herbatę i nie rozstaje się ze swoim zestawem do niej oraz swoim kompanem od filiżanki, orzesznicą o imieniu Earl Grey. Maddie często mówi zagadkami. Wygląd Madeline ma długie i kręcone włosy w kolorze fuksji i turkusu. Jej oczy są niebieskie, skóra jasna. Jej strój składa się z wielu niedopasowanych wzorów i w jaskrawych kolorach. Bajka Alicja w Krainie Czarów – (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje 'rodzina' Ojcem Madeline jest Szalony Kapelusznik. 'przyjaciele' Maddie jest bardzo przyjazna, jej najlepsi przyjaciele to Raven Queen i Cedar Wood, jej osobowość sprawia, że w każdym potrafi znaleźć coś dobrego. Jej współlokatorką jest Kitty Cheshire. Co więcej, Lizzie Hearts uważa dziewczynę za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. 'Zwierzę' Ma orzesznicę imieniem Earl Grey. 'Miłość' Maddie nie jest zakochana, szuka chłopca, który będzie tak samo szalony jak ona. Lalki 'Basic ' * 396px-Madeline_Basic_doll.jpg|Lalki Maddeline art.jpg|Oficjalny art Madeline_with_tea.jpg|W odcinku Linia : 'Basic *'wydanie : 'lipiec 2013 *'numer asortymentu : 'BBD41 *'numer modelu : '''BBD43 Na głowie Madeline znajduje się fioletowy kapelusz, który wyglądem przypomina filiżankę. Poza tym, ozdobiony jest złotymi elementami, a utrzymuje się na błękitnej opasce. Na szyi dziewczyna zawieszony jest niebieski naszyjnik, ozdobiony żółtą kokardką. Madeline ubrana jest w purpurową sukienkę z bufiastymi rękawami. W talii, lalka przepasana jest niebieską wstążką. Dolna część ubranka ozdobiona jest złotymi nićmi, natomiast górna - białą siateczką. Spod dolnej części wystają dwie kolejne warstwy ubranka - jedna, w biało-niebieskie pionowe pasy, a druga - wykonana z czarnej siateczki. Dłonie lalki pomalowane są na niebiesko oraz w białe kropki, a na nadgarstkach widnieją białe falbany. Całość imituje rękawiczki. Na nogach Madeline znajdują się białe rajstopy w niebieskie kropki, natomiast na jej nogach - białe buty ze złotym, zakręconym obcasem. Do lalki dołączony jest złoty czajnik z białymi i niebieskimi zdobieniami oraz fioletowa szczotka. 480px-Madeline_GF_doll.png|Lalka Madeline_GF_web.png|w odcinku tumblr_muz9bnfMeu1skkcudo1_400.png|Oficjalny art '''Getting Fairest *'linia : '''Getting Fairest *'wydanie : grudzień 2013 *'numer asortymentu : '''BDB13 *'numer modelu : ''' BDB15 W tej serii włosy Madeline są upięte w dwa kucyki. Co więcej, na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się niebieska opaska ze złotym imbryczkiem. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulę nocną, obszytą niebieską tasiemką przy dekolcie. Ubranko ozdobione jest wzorkami przedstawiającymi fioletowe i niebieskie kubki. Dodatkowo, wykończone jest ono falbanką w czarno-białe pionowe paski. Całość dopełnia błękitny szlafrok z różową falbanką jako obszyciem. Buty Madeline to fioletowe kapcie na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa szafka ze złotym szczytem i dwiema niebieskimi półkami. Pierwsza półka jest stojakiem na opaski. Widnieją na niej dwie - jedna czarna, z fioletową filiżanką, druga - fioletowa z niebieskim kapeluszem. Na drugiej półce widnieje niebieska puderniczka. W pudełku znajduje się również szczotka. 429px-Maddeline_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Madeline-Legacy-Day.png|W odcinku '''Legacy Day *'linia : '''Legacy Day *'wydanie : luty 2014 *'numer asortymentu : '? *'numer modelu : '? W tej serii włosy Madeline są mocno pokręcone oraz ozdobione czarną opaską ze złotym kapeluszem z niebieską tasiemką. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie czajników. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową koszulę z żabotem tego samego koloru. Ozdobiony jest on złotą broszką. Na ubraniu widnieje błękitna marynarka w pionowe złote pasy oraz czarnym kołnierzem. Jej rękawy są wywinięte oraz wykończone fioletowym materiałem. Na dłoniach Madeline widnieją czarne rękawiczki z białą falbaną z bordową kokardką. Lalka ma na sobie również błękitne rybaczki w srebrne cekiny. Do ubrania zostały doszyte cztery treny - pierwszy jest wykonany z białej siateczki, drugi z bordowego, połyskującego materiału, trzeci z przeźroczystego, ozdobionego złotym brokatem, a czwarty - czarnym, wykonanym z siateczki. Nogi dziewczyny pokryte są również białymi podkolanówkami ze złotymi wzorkami. Buty Madeline są złote, wiązane przed kostką, a ich obcas, oprócz koloru złotego, ozdobiony jest niebieską, różową oraz czarną farbą. Co więcej, jest on w kształcie ustawionych na siebie filiżanek. Do lalki dołączona jest bordowa księga z kluczem tego samego koloru oraz biała torebka na czarnej rączce, ozdobiona fioletowymi wzorkami, która swoim kształtem imituje torebkę od herbaty. 640px-Madeline_HTP_doll.jpg|Lalka art Hat - Party Tatic.jpg|oficjalny art tumblr_n68z52TqRR1stea1wo3_1280.jpg|w odcinku '''Hat-Tastic Party *'linia : '''Hat-Tastic Party *'wydanie : lipiec 2014 *'numer asortymentu : '? *'numer modelu : '? W tej serii włosy Madeline są lekko pokręcone oraz związane w koński ogon. Grzywka dziewczyny zaczesana jest na lewą stroną czoła. Ponadto, czubek jej głowy ozdobiony jest czarnym kapeluszem z fioletową wstążką, utrzymującym się na żółtej opasce. Szyję lalki zdobi złoty naszyjnik, a jej dłonie czarne rękawiczki z kokardami. Madeline ubrana jest w sukienkę z pionowe biało-niebieskie pasy. Utrzymuje się ona na błękitnych, bufiastych ramiączkach. Co więcej, ozdobiona jest ona fioletową kokardą w białe kropki, a jej dół - koronką oraz wzorem przedstawiającym filiżanki. Do dolnej części została również doszyta fioletowa siateczka. Na nogach lalki widnieją czarne rajtuzy, a jej buty są złote, z przodem w kształcie czajnika. Do lalki zostały dołączone dwa stoliki, zastawa do herbaty oraz kanapa Ciekawostki *Słyszy wypowiedzi narratorów i może z nimi rozmawiać. *Obchodzi urodziny 8 czerwca *Imię Madeline zaczyna się od angielskiego wyrazu "mad" oznaczającego "szalony". Meta Timeline * 30 maja 2013: Strona internetowa o Ever After High jest opublikowana, znajduje się w niej profil Madeline Hatter. * 30 maja 2013: Profilowy art zostaje udostępniony. * 30 maja 2013: Madeline debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 31 maja 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Madeline Hatter. * lipiec 2013: Pierwsza lalka Madeline zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * lipiec 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Madeline zostają ujawnione. * 3 września 2013: Madeline pojawia się w książce Madeline Hatter's Story. Galeria '''W webiodzie Madeline-Legacy-Day.png Madeline with tea.jpg 185px-The_Day_Ever_After_-_all-inclusive_food_fight.jpg 175px-Maddy_-3.jpg 185px-;h.jpg 185px-98.jpg 185px-91292832.jpg 185px-Ever-After-High_c04b.jpg 185px-Maddie_1.png 185px-Madeline-Hatter-madeline-hatter-35444820-604-363.jpg 185px-Madeline-Hatter-madeline-hatter-35444828-283-283.png 185px-Raven's_Tale_-_pledge_practice_preparation.jpg 185px-Screen-shot-2013-06-01-at-12-55-16-pm.png 185px-Stark_Raven_Mad_-_talk_group.jpg 185px-Tea♥.jpg 185px-The_Day_Ever_After_-_all-inclusive_food_fight.jpg 185px-Tumblr_my9sweH5nW1rayrgfo1_500.png 185px-Tumblr_static_eahmaddieicon05.png 640px-Maxresdefault.jpg 185px-Intro - eight girls.jpg Tumblr n68z52TqRR1stea1wo3 1280.jpg 10414530 483090291822847 6696905294690181722 n.jpg MADDEIE SMUTNA.jpg ZBIYRKAA.jpg CARTS.jpg SZALONA mADDIE.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg MADDI.jpg Inne ' 429px-Maddeline LD doll.jpg Tumblr muz9bnfMeu1skkcudo1 400.png 480px-Madeline GF doll.png 396px-Madeline Basic doll.jpg 640px-Madeline HTP doll.jpg Maddeline art.jpg Im.jpg Card-maddie-hatter tcm571-67759.png ' Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Dziewczyny